LoZFW: Wiki Policies
Rights *All users have the right to free speech so long as this speech is in line with LoZFW policies and does not bring down the site experience. Free speech includes, but is not limited, to peaceful petitioning, assembly, and the right to critisize the administration. *Users have the right to creativity. This means every users has the right to create any article within policy, and all characters, storylines, locations, and overall articles shall be treated with equal respect so long as they are on par with site standards. *Everyone on LoZFW has the right to Copyright. This means all users' articles, unless created with the intent of sharing with a great number of the community (example: Roleplays may not be copyrighted. Simply the plot) , is sole property of it's creator and no user, admin, or beaurocrat may copy or edit the article with intent to pass it as their own. This clause also protects from using an idea already established by a second-party user. If it's believed another user (reffered to as second party) has stolen an idea from the original creator (reffered to as first party) the users will discuss this with themselves. If no agreement can be made, a member of staff will carry out a verdict. The verdict is final. *Users have the right to "wandering eyes". This means no user may be punished for what they see, hear, or read on LoZFW or any other website pertaining to another user. All content on LoZFW is free for any user to find and it is the speaker's repsonsibility to understand that all activity is free for any user to see. Rules *The act of trolling is especially heinous. Depending on the nature of the troll, punishment will be decided by any given administrator or beaurocrat *The use of curse words in strictly prohibited. These include, but are not limited to, "fuck, shit, cock, dick, spic, ass," and so on. *Drug and alchohol refferences are permitted only in the lightest sense. Anything considered too mature and/or graphic will be removed and the user will recieve a warning. *Nudity and sexual refferences or acts, as well as any suggestive material, is forbidden, no exceptions. *Direct insults towards users will be met with a prompt warning, followed by a possible ban, the severity decided by an admin or beaurocrat. *Graphic images or content is prohibited on the Wiki and, as with any offense, will be met with a ban. *Admins, beaurocrats, and any upstanding users have the right to add the "improve" template to any page considered not on par to site standards. Removal of the template unless permited is forbidden. Removal of the template may be discussed with a member of the staff or on the article talk page. *Defacement, slandering, or inappropriate editing of an article without the original owner or creator's written permission is forbidden. Such an act will be met with prompt use of the Sledgebanner. *Political, racial, religious, or other controversial views are to be kept off userpages, talkpages, blogs, articles, and any on-site page as this might offend users and create conflict. Introducing such content will be met with a warning and/or ban depending on the severity and the original content shall be removed at once. *Articles entitled "spam" are forbidden. These include, but are not limited to characters unrelated to the Sonic franchise (not including Mobianised version of characters from another series), articles containing characters or content that display inappropriate content for the community, and so forth. It may be discussed whether or not a page is spam on the article talkpage so long as the discussion follows all of LoZFW's policies and law. However, in the event that it cannot be determined whether a page is spam or not, an administrator or higher authority shall decide if the article is or is not spam. This decision is final. *Roleplays are set so that only a certain amout of roleplays may take place at a given time. Like articles, these roleplays must be on par with LoZFW standards. If it is decided by a group of staff that the Roleplay is less than site standards, or the roleplay is damaging the site or bringing down the LoZFWexperience, the roleplay will be deleted and a new one shall take it's place. Page standards Any article created on LoZFW must adhere to certain standards, which include: *The focus of a paragraph (a series of at least 3, related sentences) must be clear. Sentences must add clarity and sharpen detail to the main focus. *The paragraphs and sentences must be organized in a way that is easy to understand. The material must be organized to create a logical and straightforward connection. *Delete any redundant material, use words or phrases that strengthen your "style". *A page must have at least 3 sections, a Retrieved from "http://sonicfanoncentral.wikia.com/wiki/SonicFanonCentral_Wiki:Main_Policy" Category:Policies